Plain bearing cups or bushes have been used in industry in the journaling of shafts. Conventionally, closed end bearing cups are used to secure the terminal end of the shaft and permit the shaft to rotate. Such plain bearing cups are particularly useful in universal joints which permit the translation of rotational force between shafts having different axial directions. For example, universal joints are particularly useful in steering columns.
However, conventional bearing cups are inflexible and as such, fail to absorb radial shock. Radial shock can result in damage to the bearing cup or damage to the shaft. Over time, repeated damage to the cup or shaft can cause friction between the shaft and the bearing cup or can cause uneven rotation. In addition, as a result of damage, the shaft can have more radial play within the bearing cup, leading to a feeling of looseness in the joint or, when used in steering columns, lash. Ultimately, damage to the bearing cup or the shaft can lead to failure of one or more components.
As such, an improved bearing cup would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.